Cindy's Story
by Goosefire
Summary: Bobby is horrified to learn his guess is correct.


**Cindy's Story**

by

Goosefire

It was dark, misty, and Cindy Brady could feel the edges of fear. "Oh Cindy.." She heard her daddy's voice; so why did it bother her? He came closer. "You're so big now." she heard him say.

"NO! NO! Stay away!" Cindy awoke and was relieved to learn it was only a nightmare. Uncertain what to do or where to go, Cindy merely got up, grabbed Kitty and went downstairs.

Downstairs, she found Bobby, fixing a snack and realized she was hungry.

"Bobby?" Cindy addressed Bobby with worry, "I just had a bad dream and my daddy was in it. What do you think that means?" Bobby and Cindy trusted each other, with pretty much every thing; every secret they had from others, they entrusted to each other.

After hearing Cindy tell about her dream, Bobby felt a sick feeling in his gut. With all the things Cindy had just described, Bobby had a sick feeling he understood her nightmare. But he had to be certain.

"Cindy? Do you trust me?" he had to ask the question. Cindy's reply was immediate. "Absolutely, Bobby. You know that." Bobby answered her, "I think I understand, Cindy. But I want to experiment to test my theory. I would never hurt you, but the test may frighten you; so, I want you to be certain you trust me."

Cindy bit her lip and chewed on it, understanding Bobby meant this to be serious and wanted her to be informed. After careful thought she nodded her head in the affirmative. She trusted Bobby and would place herself in her brother's hands.

Chapter 2

After having their snack, they left the dining area for the living room: Bobby was going to make his test and he was praying he was wrong. He just couldn't be right; it was too crazy to dream up, even if it did fit the clues Cindy provided.

"Okay Cindy." Bobby spoke up, "Last chance to back out!" Cindy understood Bobby had some idea that frightened him regarding her nightmares; the problem was that Bobby was highly intuitive and could almost read her mind. She needed to learn what scared her or she might never sleep again..

"Ready." Bobby then directed her to lie on the sofa with a cushion under her head. Cindy was wearing a long green nightgown and Bobby raised it up to her knees. This made Cindy nervous until Bobby looked her in the eyes and a wordless communication passed between them.

Gently, Bobby began to stroke Cindy's legs and whisper to her in a gruff voice. "Cindy! You're growing up. You're my big girl now." Gently rubbing his sister's legs had put her to sleep as Bobby had guessed it would. Then she started to thrash and kick. "NO! NO, Stop!" At that, Bobby stopped touching Cindy, now fearing his guess had been proven.

He snapped his fingers in her face. "Cindy! Wake up! It's just another bad dream!" His sister opened her eyes, looked at her brother, and realized she was shaking. "What happened, Bobby?" He replied, "I solved your nightmare puzzle." Cindy asked what they were to do next. Bobby replied, they had to talk to mom because this was just too wild to talk about. As Bobby went to the stairs, Cindy grabbed his arm, saying she was scared of being alone and could she come along.

Chapter 3

Bobby knocked on the door to Mike and Carol's room. "Come in." Mrs. Brady was still awake, reading. Mike Brady had been sent on assignment to personally oversee construction on one of his buildings. There was talk that this could lead to a promotion, maybe even a partnership. Bobby didn't think Cindy's news should come out, so he was relieved dad was away.

"Mom!" Bobby called, "Cindy had a bad nightmare. I have a very crazy theory, but I want you to tell me it's really crazy!" Carol saw at once, this was not like Bobby and wondered what he was thinking.

Bobby asked Cindy to sit in the corner as he spoke to Mrs. Brady. "That's my theory, Mom. Now please tell me I'm wrong!'

As Carol looked down, unable to meet his eyes, Bobby then knew his horriffic guess was right. "Do you want me to leave? It might be easier for you to talk alone." Cindy interrupted. "No Bobby. I'm going to need you. Please stay." Again, that wordless communication passed and Bobby understood. He took his sister in his arms waiting for her to learn the truth: that she had been betrayed by someone close.

Chapter 4

Cindy was feeling cold, and only the embrace of both her mother and her brother, helped to stave off the panic she felt heading her way.

Carol began. "Cindy? Do you know what a pedophile is?" Upon hearing the word, Bobby wept: it was time for Cindy to hear it all.

Cindy paused, then questioned her mother. "Isn't that a person who hurts children?" "Yes, Cindy. And that's exactly what happened." With that declaration, Carol hugged her daughter tighter, still wondering how she could've missed seeing it. Cindy had a frightened look on her young face. "You mean...Daddy?"

Looking at her youngest child, she spoke sharply, "Don't ever call that monster daddy. He fathered you Cindy, but he lost any right to be called daddy after what he did to you!" Carol was beginning to shed tears now and Cindy was very glad she'd asked Bobby to stay.

Cindy asked, "How did you find out?" Carol replied, "Marcia saw him one day and told me. Then we left the house. Later I had him arrested and I also filed for divorce."

Cindy began to cry; tears of pain that had been pent up for years. Now so many things made sense. Again she was grateful for the hugs. She knew her mom loved her beyond measure. And again, Bobby proved himself a true friend, a brother who gave his sister whatever love he had to give in her time of need.


End file.
